1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention system which uses a clip and an existing feature of a reaction canister of an inflatable restraint assembly for securing an electrical accessory, and more particularly to a retainer clip which is attached to a screw retaining groove of the reaction canister for securing a car side electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the prior an to employ an inflatable occupant restraint system for protecting a passenger of an automobile. Such restraint system encompass a reaction canister which houses a gas generator or inflator, and an air bag in an uninflated condition. In response to a collision, the gas generator generates gas to inflate and expand the air bag to protect the vehicle occupant. For actuating the gas generator or inflator, an inflator ignitor or squib, which comprises an electro-explosive device, starts the material of the gas generator burning. The inflator initiator is connected to a collision sensor that is positioned adjacent the initiator or at a remote location in the vehicle.
The initiator or squib is electrically interconnected to the main wiring assembly of the vehicle via a module connector. Normally, the module connector and lead wires extending between the initiator and module connector are held in place. Several methods have been used to restrain wires, such as wire ties, snap in clips, etc., which requires holes drilled in the reaction canister. One disadvantage with drilling holes in the reaction canister is that the canister then acts as a "pressure can" resulting in the clips being blown out.